As the development of technology, varied electronic devices are invented. For example, smart phones, tablet computers or notebook computers are widely used in the life. Some information can be shown on a page of those electronic devices for people to read. Those information contained pictures or text may be shown on the page by several ways. It is a target to make the page being interesting and comfortable for reading.